hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Explosion of the Hawth
|type = VEI 8 hyper eruption (USGS)|image location = Hypererupt.jpg|volcano = Olympus Mons|date = 24 March 2560|time = AM 03:00|eruption type = Hyper eruption|location = Mars|fatalities = Half population of Mars|damages = 450 billion dollar|other impacts = Climate change, severe thunderstorms, endless 100-year winter|image caption = Explosion.}} Summary Great Explosion of the Hawth (Olympus Mons explosion among the people) is a huge volcanic eruption on Mars. Hawth Bowserth's Big Bang is a cloud of ash that extends into space, killing half of Mars' population. This event, the ash cloud, reversed even the magnetic field and was sentenced to a 100-year winter. The explosion was caused by a nuclear bomb that was thrown into the caldera during a Mars War. After the nuclear explosion, the volcano exploded instantly with great violence. During the explosion, the Phantasmorgian, this severe explosion was called "Hawth Bowserth's Big Bang". The explosion has also moved the continent 10 meters. A century later, Olympus Mons was completely covered with ashes and a large crater opened. During eruption After the nuclear explosion, there was great mobility in the caldera, but people couldn't notice it. While the war was still going on, the caldera of the volcano slowly began to turn lava. At around 2:30 am (30 minutes before the explosion) in the afternoon, severe earthquakes began to take effect, indicating danger bells were ringing. Before the explosion people began to evacuate the cities near Olympus Mons. It was 3:00 during the check-in. And the explosion took place. The explosion was violent and bright, equal to 500 million Tsar bombs and 5 times brighter than the surface of the sun. At the time of the explosion, people quickly fled to airplanes and cars. However, early in the morning after the explosion, Olympus Mons Mountain was completely covered with ashes and the ash cloud started an intense thunderstorm. After the eruption After the explosion, these thunderstorms covered half of the planet. In this explosion, people slowly began to die. In a short time, it exceeded 1 million deaths. The earthquakes were still going on and the earthquakes went through when the cities were completely destroyed. The ash cloud prevented the sun's rays from reaching Mars and began a 100-year-old winter. It was similar to the Last Ice Age, but it wasn't violent. After the endless winter, half of Mars' population died and included animals. Damage In the damage records, Olympus Mons and nearby towns and cities were completely ruined. Far away there is heavy damage, the other ends have slight damage. It has also destroyed several major cities. This is the largest and most severe volcanic eruption in Mars history. It is also the deadliest and most expensive explosion after the Yellowstone explosion. Sounds Distant blast sounds during great eruption. Sirens are ringing near Olympus Mons caldera, after the caldera explodes. Smaller eruptions in before great eruption. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Future Events Category:Hypothetical Natural Disasters Category:Future Volcanic Eruptions Category:Hypothetical Earthquakes Category:Severe Weather Category:Deadly eruptions Category:Costly eruptions Category:Catastrophic Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:VEI 8 supervolcanic eruptions Category:VEI 9 mega-eruptions